Middle of all Nights
by Rakusa
Summary: Battles Nightly, sparing daily, sleep fitful, days lonely... this was the life I had to look forward to. I didn't complain, in many ways I enjoyed it. Will continue.
1. I

_Middle of all Nights_

Author: Rakusa

25 September 2009

Sum: Battles Nightly, sparing daily, sleep fitful, days lonely... this was the life I had to look forward to. I didn't complain, in many ways I _enjoyed_ it.

AN: So.... I've decided this is Mamo POV, mostly... and I am disregarding his dreams of the princess. I know they were there to help keep him from becoming a total bastard and feeling love for at least someone and having the knowledge that someone loved him during those rough years. But I also think that allowed him to become such a ball-less sack of shit. (I know... my rating just went up to M.... sigh, fine... I'll watch my language.) Anyways, that dream isn't so relevant to this story, and it would just get in the way. Irregardless... the story

I

The latest female I took out was tall, chesty and a red head. She told me her profession was modeling, but she couldn't have been more than eighteen years old. Already older than I was, but, it hadn't mattered to me, I was working there part time myself since I was sixteen and most girls started at twelve. However the drone of chatter about how moving in certain ways was better to capture good pictures, I caught myself yawning.

My aspirations had never been to model, it had just been something I fell into when a friend asked a favor of me. Needless to say, that friendship hadn't lasted long, but it had pointed me in the direction I was currently in, making extra money on the side to support my lifestyle. It was not an industry with any sustainability and in a few short years this girl would have to scramble to find a new way through life, and I doubted it would bring in any kind of money she was used to, or if she was even hire-able out in the real world.

The yawn hadn't been just from the creature in front of me, She wouldn't have even gotten that reaction out of me, no, it had a lot more to do with the lack of sleep I had been getting in way too long of a time. The last time my nights had been plagued like this, I was a very young child. Then I had lost my parents in a car wreak. I was told that I couldn't possibly remember it that way, that the nightmares had come after, and being so young, I was just confused. I had learned then, that outside opinion did not matter, I knew what I had seen and when it had occurred. I was on my own, in so many ways.

I paid for our meal before desert, she would not eat it, and seeing as how she had pushed aside the salad she had ordered for a main course, I felt trapped in this entanglement of _suppose to_s. I was supposed to take the girl out to dinner, she was supposed to only order a light salad, and then complain about her weight. I pushed out the sigh of frustration from my brain, there were certain reactions I couldn't control in my body very well, and even those I tried, but I could control every emotion on my face, every nonverbal and every sound I made. I was impeccable in my control, and for that, everyone liked the charming facade I plastered on for them.

Then after I was supposed to pay for her meal, we were supposed to go back to my place, to be properly repaid. I was tired of the jig, tired of the circular pattern, all I ever was to them was another claim to say they had the handsome dark haired model in a sea of blonds. I was not interested anymore, and as we walked out to the cabs, I guided her in and shut the door firmly in her face, giving the cabby extra money to drive her straight home, no matter where it was and not to deviate from it or come to my place.

I then turned in the opposite direction to get my own cab, but something inspired me to take a walk instead. I had not been down to this part of the city often, as there were only a few nice restaurants, and then the rest was akin to suburbia with only a few nice jewelry stores. As I had no intention to given anyone the impression there was more to our one night stands, I steered clear of jewelry, flowers and candy. Not that the last would have been well received by anyone in my circuit anyways. I had been told though that this suburbia was charming in the layout and ecological additions once you got away from the main drag.

I had a very good friend, one of the only friends, in fact, the only one I considered close, working not to far away, on a secondary street. I had always intended to see him in his environment, but I shuddered to think of what I would find. He said there were a lot of kids running around, and it was a lot of fun. I imagined snot-nosed, watery-eyed, little faces with the stickiness that came from ice cream and their own saliva, all chasing after me with paint on their hands. At the same time being barded by a whole clashing of high-pitched keens from not only them but the jiggles of the machines and beeping.

Yet, I was oddly intrigued. He seemed to genuinely like it, and his personality was such, it was hard to ignore or even be mean to. Both of which I would have gladly shoved back at him for his generosity several years ago, but perhaps it had been a bad day when I was feeling too lonely to pass up the opportunity, or perhaps, it had just been his kindness and pushiness that I eventually included him into my life. Regardless, no matter how annoying he got, he was one friend I did not push away and walk from to never see again.

I had an odd feeling, as feelings go, that I felt guilty over being a poor friend and not seeing his work place, especially when he'd spent so much time at mine. I easily pushed aside this emotion, for it was easy to push aside any slivers of feelings that somehow made it past my iron control, so easy in fact, I almost overlooked having it in the first place.

As I got deeper into the suburb, I realized the streets were lined with trees that twinkled in the dusk and potted plants of all sorts of colors. It really was a nice street, almost fetching. It was not hard to find the building his family had owned for several generations, it practically glowed from the mundane buildings near it, each with their own character, but hard to compete with the actually glowing lights that outlined the words 'Crown Arcade'. It was almost amusing that there was an actual golden crown shape behind it.

As I entered, the sliding doors had a slogan on it, that I read only briefly before being let into the slightly cooler atmosphere inside than out. 'Games fit for Kings and Queens and their court, try to stay one step ahead'. It was an odd slogan, but in some twisted way, it almost made sense, it was after all a place for playing games, as the larger sign stated, an arcade had multiple games. But the idea that the royalties had something to do with it, was interesting, as usually it was complex and often times someone was backstabbing or murdering another. I frowned at the thought, but then again, it was Motoki and his thoughts had probably not gone past the fact that it was related to the idea of a crown, so played it up. Still I wondered at the idea of a court trying to stay a step ahead of each other, and as I looked around the surprisingly large space, I realized that I had actually been mistaken. The games within were various forms, some were dancing, and you literally had to try and beat your opponent by staying one _step_ ahead and others where you had to outsmart your enemy as you battled on the screen. They had thought it out, because everything within, even the games that were clearly from periods unrelated, had some type of décor that could tie back to the original idea. It was all tasteful, without being overblown, but at the same time looked luxurious but easy to maintain.

A blond man sweeping up a mess off to the side looked up to greet his newest customer and his eyes brightened and danced in recognition. "Mamoru!" He greeted, coming forward, the mess forgotten at the moment to greet me. I was engulfed in a hug, again, not something I took kindly to, not even from him, and the glare I leveled at him had him chuckling, but not apologizing as he went back to finish cleaning.

As he was putting the items away, I was aware of not hearing as many overpowering noises as I expected, there was a gentle hum in the background where the machines were powered and a tinkling noise that was in fact the games being played themselves, but they were pushed back, to allow the front to house the majority of the seating for the other portion of the arcade, the food. There were people gathering about, milling over their days or homework assignments due for the future. In fact, the only noise out of the ordinary was a soft string of non-cussing cursing. I glanced idly at the culprit to see a blond girl jabbing at the machine in her enthusiasm and then a soft wail as the character she was playing died fitfully in a dramatic, and ultimately unlikely death. As if a monster would really eat a girl wearing a short sailor uniform in orange?

Why would that girl even be out there instead of at home, cuddled up in her bed, pretending that the evils of the world did not exist outside her very window. Besides, what could such a uniformed young child do against any creature that imagined out of children's nightmares? I rolled my eyes at the preposterous thought and turned to the newly arrived Motoki who leaned against the counter to talk to me. His waitresses took care of all but the bar, which was currently blissfully empty besides my presence, and so I had his undivided attention.

He leaned forward, excitement in his eyes. "What do I owe this unexpected surprise to?"

"I was in the neighborhood." I responded, not giving him anything to go off of it, but he always found a way to do just that.

He chuckled. "Why Mamoru-kun, I'm delighted by your obvious preference to my company than whatever gorgeous creature you had hanging off your arm this week."

"I have no idea what you are talking about." Again there was no inflection to tell him he was right or wrong, or even if I was confused.

Motoki just shrugged his shoulders but the grin on his face meant he knew. "Whatever, I'm glad you finally decided to come visit me though. Even if it hurt your lady friend's feelings."

It was my turn to brush off the comment and I looked to our surroundings. "It's not what I expected when you said 'kids'." In fact most of them were my age, maybe a few years younger like the girl in the corner, some were actually several years older.

Motoki's lips twitched up at the mention of his previous words. "Ah, well, a hazard I guess of hanging around some of the people here, one of the girls that are regulars is Australia, and she calls everyone kids, even her peers. It's rubbed off, I'm afraid."

"Had you not put the fear of death into my mind, I might have been here sooner."

"Sorry Mamoru, I had no idea you were afraid of little tykes." Motoki's eyes were bemused as he returned the gaze from his arcade, a proud look, back to me. "Then again, I am highly suspicious of your own words, _you_ be afraid of anything?"

I laughed with him, for he was correct, he had no doubt seen long ago, I didn't even laugh with just anyone, and again I wondered what made him so special to be included in a very short list of people I felt remotely comfortable to be around for any length of time, and not just what I wanted out of them? Perhaps it was because Motoki never wanted anything from me other than my friendship and I had never wanted anything he could give me either, because the only thing he could give me that I didn't already have, was his friendship, which he had already permanently pressed onto my skin like a brand that would not fade.

I frowned at the idea that anyone could make me do something I didn't want to do, but then again, Motoki never could. I chose his friendship that he so valiantly offered me, not even asking for answers in return to questions he no doubt had. Ones I had never really explained to him either, but he was wise enough to discern some of the truths I hid from the world, and did not feel sympathetic for me, the operative word there, was pathetic which was what my past was and I didn't need anyone's pity for events that could not be changed.

There was a sound like a great thud behind me and I winced at the noise before I slowly turned to see what had transpired. The girl from earlier slipped on the wet floor in her haste, despite the sign and was slowly getting up, and brushing herself off. She did not look up towards me, so I had no idea what her face looked like, much less what color her eyes were, but I guessed they must be blue, as she was blond, and probably a very milky blue at that. "Are you all right?" Motoki called out, and I was surprised to hear humor in his tone along with the concern, he had never seemed anything than one hundred percent involved with his emotions when it came to worrying about another. Hearing the laughter he held back as well as the affection, was not something one would put past Motoki in a hundred years.

She waved off his concern as she took off again, not even answering his question or stopping for a chat. But Motoki was not disappointed, and he turned back to me with a grin, the amusement full-fledge. "Resident entertainer." He explained at my slightly puzzled look, trying to understand what was going on around me. "She'll be fine, she always is."

I nodded and when he started chuckling, I glanced up again from the coffee cup that had magically appeared in front of me. "What?" I asked looking at him almost bored.

"You almost seemed concerned there for a moment when she fell. If I didn't know any better, I would say you have some feelings underneath that stoic exterior." He winked at me to tell me he knew that was exactly the truth, but I tuned him out and tested his coffee, finding it, to my liking as one of the better cups of brew I'd ever had.

"Motoki, my friend, you've just made yourself a regular customer." I held up the cup in salutation before taking another sip.

Motoki's only response was to clasp his hand on my shoulder before taking care of a customer who had appeared at the bar down the ways, trying to politely avoid eavesdropping on the conversation that was obviously between two friends. My own lips had an uncomfortable sensation as if to twitch, but I put a stop to the unexpected and strange reaction, and flattened them out again.


	2. II

II

I had always gone to school to Motoki as Azuba was the best high school in the city. Motoki lived in Juuban's border with the following suburb, but I had always lived in the opposite direction, towards within the inner city itself. I found myself changing that. For if I was to go to Azuba Private High, and then hang out with Motoki at his arcade before class for a drink as he did the morning run down before heading to class, and then go afterwards too, to study with him, rather than at one of our places, and force each other to make the trek, then I might as well make it more simple, more rational and reasonable.

So I packed up my meager amount of things, said goodbye to my landlord, breaking the contract and moved into Azuba Towers in Azuba, one of the best known apartments in the city and surrounding areas. It was so located that the suburb almost wrapped around a majority of Juuban, allowing me to walk past Juuban Public High and Middle School, and make a short jaunt to the Arcade, then past it, back into Azuba, with Motoki in tow, and go to our own high school.

I had not realized precisely what time I needed to get moving in the morning to complete that actually rather short walk to the interlude, then the equally short walk to school, so I had timed it all wrong, and actually had to skip my planned first morning activities in my new city.

As I walked by the two Juuban schools, I realized that they had already been in session for a full twenty minutes, and that my own school would be starting within a half-hour or so. Had I been twenty minutes earlier, perhaps more, I might have been able to have that fifteen minute break with Motoki before we would make to our own classes with five minutes to spare, if not more. As it was, I hurried to Motoki's family's arcade and met him as he struggled with the door to his sister's cafe, offering lighter foods in texture but maybe not in calories than his own section of food choices. She was already in the private school for grades eight, nine and ten, a middle between junior high and the high school that they attended. She would be joining their ranks next year but until then, her classes started earlier and got out at the same time.

There were employees that could handle the day shift at the arcade as college students often times enjoyed spending time there as well, and the employees often were those same ones as well. Motoki smiled gratefully as he noticed my approach, pulling firmly on the door, and the locks clicked into place. His parents owned this place as well, but preferred to empower their children in their desires and learning abilities, so let them have practically free range over most of the overseeing, stepping in when asked, but often times leaving it in their children's smart, capable hands.

I had learned all this from the years of interacting with him and sometimes his family as well. He explained on our walk to classes that he had finished setting up with for Lizzy because she had been running late and didn't want to run late opening after school. She had a smaller establishment and hired younger students to help out, to give them a leg up, and as everyone was in school at the time, no one was there to watch over it and she hadn't wanted it to be open when she wasn't there either. At first I had thought it nonsense for him to explain all of this to me, as it had no barring on my life or held any interest to me, but as a friend, I could see the value, and now, I could understand the hours which I was allowed to visit and which they would be closed. I also understood the pressures on his free time so much more as well, understanding why when he did have any, he chose to pick the most idiotic and random things to do, and dragging me unwillingly along with him.

Like this Friday's upcoming party. I had refused until he somehow had managed to maneuver me into going, and in the end I relented, because I liked parties, in a way. I got to learn what student's parents did for a living, and use that knowledge to manipulate them into giving me a meeting with them, and giving me into my true aspirations. Most though had lawyers or government officials for parents, and while that was all well and good, it was not my life's goal to be in charge of the masses. The masses could go to hell for all I cared.

No, my plans in life were much simpler, I would be in control of other people's bodies, I would placate the role of intervener, not allowing the power that wanted the person, and keeping them instead with those who truly needed them on Earth. I would be able to fix the errors that previous doctors had done with my own parents, and save another child's, another hundred children's, and I would do it all without a single emotion or thought slip out that wasn't necessary, for I would not have to break bad news to the family, and none of it would effect me in anyway. I would be in control of the fates of many, by keeping the bodies alive, what they did after that was none of my concern.

On the way to Motoki's arcade, I had deviated from the plan, as a new one cropped up, there was a seminar on a semester abroad in the Americas for any thirteenth year student, as that was ideally the age for freshmen in America, and you would gain first hand knowledge of the medical industry there, and then be able to come back and compare it here. As I was a twelfth year, I was too early for it. However, there was a course after school for those interested in the following year's roster to prepare them for the culture changes, language barrier and medical know-how that could prepare them for the selection process and give them a leg up.

I quickly signed up for it, I would not miss my opportunity to get away and into the field I always dreamed of. I had no doubt the following year, that the last semester before graduation I would be on a plane to the Americas and be there for six months before returning home. I was a prize student and that would only add to my value, giving me an easy way into the most prestigious Med school in all of Japan, Prince Rupert Academy. The dean of all affairs, which the school was named after, but partially tongue in cheek, had full veto power, but also could strongly make suggestions. If I could impress him enough, I would be made, but first I had to find a child in the school I belonged to, that was his decedent so I could worm my way into those same graces if my transcripts weren't enough. Which was, after all, highly doubtful, but I would take no chances, as they never gave to a second time applicant, ever.

It was on my way from my after school special, I would no longer be sharing the walk back with Motoki, when I felt a quiet thud land against the back of my head. I turned and picked up the offending object and discovered a crumpled up paper. I looked around, trying to find the culprit and found the girl from the other day walking away, shoulder's slumped, having no worries that she had just impeded_ my_ day. "What do I look like? A trash can you nit wit?" I opened the balled paper and my eyes widened, the score was disastrous. "I was right, a complete idiot."

The blond girl's shoulders tensed for all of a minute before she turned on the ball of her foot, somewhat ungracefully and stared at me in shock. Then she realized I had her test in hand and she snatched it away as soon as she marched close enough to me.

"How dare you!" She began, shoving the test into her school bag, I could see just a slight puffiness under a slighter red ring around her eyes, but I didn't care. She had hit me with the test, after all.

"Me? You flee-brain, you obviously didn't even look to see if anyone was sharing your space. How inconsiderate can you be?" Ah, but it felt good to hash into her, no matter how unlike it was for me to do so, I saw the growing fire in her eyes, pleased there was no more indicator of her tears from earlier, instead, she was getting riled by my words, and cold demeanor.

"I'm sorry I didn't look." She ground out.

"Ah, it's ok Odango Atama, I can understand that there's not enough space between these balls to allow much thought." I tapped one of the said balls on top of her head, a strange feeling washing over me as I encountered the pint sized girl in front of me. "As your test proved just moments ago." Really, how dumb could people get? I bet her life's aspirations were to be a model, she had the same brain power they did, and no doubt the same test scores. There was nothing more or unique or individual to this blond haired, blue eyed girl than the rest of them. Cause her eyes were blue, just not the pale icy blue I had imagined, rather they were deep and cerulean, a color so intense it almost hurt to look at them, almost.

She flashed those eyes up at me out of anger and she stomped her foot. "Jerk!" She huffed and turned away, disappearing into the crowd heading in the opposite direction I was previously going. Ah, so I didn't have to worry about her at the Crown today then, obviously already having been there, or at least being wise enough to know that her time there only wasted precious hours of study.

I continued on my path and enjoyed the company of my good friend, coffee and Motoki threw in some entertaining commentary as well.

That night however, was completely devoid of sleep and it had nothing to do with the nightmares that I suffered through in the beginning. Rather it had much more to do with the almost comical throw your own words in your face nightmares starting a small skirted sailor uniformed girl, the only difference was the color of the uniform.


	3. III

III

Life got onto an almost.... normal pattern after that. I would see the girl during the day, often times picking up on the fact she'd had detention, which is why she was later than normal and I would already be in the arcade, after my course. Or I'd run into her on the way when she didn't have to stay after school, and then she would beat me there those days. Before that though, there would be the mornings, I always seemed to intersect her at exactly the same time, minutes before the tardy bell and she'd be only a hundred feet from the school I'd just passed. I figured she was too young for the high school, and that she was junior high level.

During these meetings, I would offer her a blistering comment and she'd respond, quite unfathomably with a smart retort, and if she didn't, then she'd just get all red and stomp away. It was interesting, those brief interludes we'd had, I had lost more often than won. Not that she had ever realized that herself. The ones after school though... they were getting longer, as we settled into our roles as verbal sparers. I ignored Motoki's often scandalized look in my direction when some of the insults got a little more heated, and I had dropped the completely indifferent mask, to offer a sneer or raised eyebrow. He must have seen more than those that I allowed through though and after I smugly turned away, I frowned at the sensation- smugness, that was a feeling and I quickly doused it and returned to my neutral plateau. The uninterested upperclassman, who didn't care one way or another what anyone else did with their lives.

These after school specials, that I soon realized everyone was so intent to watch, often had words about her grades, her height, her hair was one of my favorite subjects, her klutziness, as often she'd end up on the ground in the mornings or hurting herself with some type of quick action. Recently after a few weekends, her sleep habits, her eating habits, and just anything I could lay my hands on that would irk her.

During the night I would have my range of nightmares, then wake up to go fight living ones. Always along side of the petite, strong little warrior princess who was so different than any female I'd ever encountered. These nightly battles were not between us, never was, there was a black cat around and always seemed to give the Moon senshi what she needed just in time to defeat the enemy. I had given her kind words in the past, and that seemed to motivate her more than anything else, and so I continued. If it allowed us to defeat the enemy sooner, and gave her the courage she needed, then so be it, I could push myself that much for her.

There wasn't much to say though about those battles, I'd swoop in, pulling her out of harms way, or throwing a rose to stop a course of action from the enemy that would harm her. I'd say some encouraging words, she'd defeat the enemy, I'd praise her bravado and then take off during the night, only to return to an empty apartment and sleep the remainder, blissfully ignorant of the outside world and the nightmares that returned to her when she laid her own head down.

My days would have been lonely without the two girl's lives intersecting with mine, and Motoki's presence was nice as well. But when I was away from the three blonds in my life... there was really nothing but my drive to succeed in the goals I'd set for myself. I drifted from one class to the next, with no desire to participate other than answer the questions the teachers laid out for their students. I recall having to partake in conversations with my fellow classmates and random questions people put forth to me, and having to deftly ignore the advances of more aggressive girls. I did not mix with the girls here that way, perhaps if one could lead me to the dean of Rupert, perhaps, but I preferred to date outside of the school, as it kept things more simple. I'd rather them think I was suave and distant than give heat to the flame of girls who were just a breath away from conquering me, at least in their minds, and if I faltered in any aspect with them, things would be a hundred times worse.

I allowed them to think I was either gay, not interested, or only dated professional models. Which up to this point, the last two were true, the previous not even a thought in my head. Now though, even the models didn't interest me, it had been an act, no emotional ties behind it, or actual interest in the females who threw themselves on my bed. I just went through the motions, and finding no satisfaction, no matter how beautiful or position in the industry the girl was. I'd even dated producers, photographers and designers. Still nothing interested me past the brief thought that maybe she was something I was missing in my life, as Motoki often pointed out that I needed a girl to be complete. He was obviously wrong, no girl had even broken through with a single thought, even when they were staring me in the face, or I was above them.

_I wonder what is taking that Odango Atama so long today._ I caught myself from the random thought that was so at odds from what I was just doing. The silly blond child was worth less of my attention than anyone else, yet, as I realized the hours were long gone from her usual late arrival, I began to wonder what had happened to her, or if she'd just decided to skip the arcade altogether today. Which was highly unlikely as it seemed her favorite part of the day was to come to talk to Motoki and relax in the farthest booth away from the doors in the front, her small black cat popping out of her bag and being pet as Usagi did her homework. I always thought the mumbling I saw her do was trying to figure out her assignment. I still had no clue what the words were, as she was too far away to read her lips, and she gave me no other reason to believe anything else either.

Motoki was frowning when I looked away from the corner, seeing if she'd come in without my notice or her declaring it herself. He was clearly upset about it as well, as he stared back there as well, absentmindedly rubbing the same spot he had for the last ten minutes, near me as we talked, or rather, he did, but his words had stopped as he too realized the time. "She's fine." He finally muttered, giving up on whatever thoughts he'd given the girl, and pushing away from the bar to go take care of something else. He thought it was weird as well, and I wasn't sure if the words were for him, he hadn't needed to say it out loud, I had the strangest feeling he'd said them for my benefit.

It was another fifteen minutes before I received the tug that was becoming increasingly familiar, and I wasn't sure I enjoyed it, not at all. It meant that I was inexcusably linked to another, and this was a female at that, what's worse was the barrage of feelings that just pounded against me that sometimes slipped down the link, usually fear. The blond warrior was always afraid, but she always gave me a smile and made some types of jokes, when I showed up, usually that fear abide a bit, nervousness was also a common feeling. They weren't strong, these feelings, as they weren't mine, but it was enough to annoy me when I was forced to feel something, and it usually washed over me as a foreign substance, not just because they were hers either, that part felt normal.

When I strolled out of the arcade, Motoki waved at my absence, and I returned it, before I walked calmly down the street, and ducked into an alley way. Not that I cared, but I had a feeling that if anyone saw me transform, then I'd have more trouble on my hands than I wanted. I liked my life simple. However much it wasn't, it was still better than a horde of paparazzi on my back. The calm facade I had slowly melted away as I quickly let the tuxedo take over my form and jumped onto the rooftops, her fear had driven me, but I was also in a hurry to reach her, unsure if my absence would cause unnecessary harm to befall her, and I liked the fights, it was a release I hadn't expected and some reason, her fighting at my side was a huge bonus to this forced fate. Her fears weren't as strong as they usually were though, and as I skidded to a halt on the rooftops, I learned why. Sailor Moon wasn't alone, she'd had another senshi at her back, telling her something she saw in a small blue device in her palm. I growled lightly at the intrusion and at the blond warrior, how could she trust that this wasn't a tact from the enemy?

The black cat always with Moon jumped onto the blue senshi's shoulder and I was instantly thinking she saw through it too, but instead she just perched there as Moon shot forward and used her tiara against the youma surrounded by bubbles. The youma was destroyed in record time and I was annoyed at being shut out of this little experience. We always dealt with the youma quickly, the two of us, but not as quickly as it happened today, the blue haired senshi could not take my place! I clenched my fist and slammed it against the roof I was on. It disintegrated into a pile of dust and whatever didn't get the immediate impact, just crumbled off by my feet.

I calmed myself down easily, I figured that the only reason it was defeated so soon, was that Moon and I had both been novices in the beginning, and now, with a new one, she had a sudden belief in her own capabilities and her own experiences to back her up. She was now used to youma attacks and how to handle them. It wasn't the blue haired girl's ability to help at all, it was Moon's own skills that she learned with me.

I nodded and took off before either realized I'd arrived, the sensation of being linked slowly disappeared, if not completely, then at least to the background, knowing I had it, however unpleasant, it was at least a constant that was comforting. I knew when she detransformed, but I could not feel her in this form, and I was glad, it was something that should only be used when she was in trouble, not the flight of fancy or emotions she no doubt experienced during the day that would drive me nuts, especially with damn pms always around the corner in the female world and boy troubles and the anguish only females felt. I shuddered at the thought of going through all that, and almost snorted at the fact that I never wanted a daughter and have to deal with those same issues as a parental expectation. I would rather hide than delve into the emotional world of a teenage girl.

I did not go back to the arcade, preferring instead to go to the library and look up the most recent medical book, reading through it, as my homework was already finished. Thus I missed what I was most looking forward to this Saturday afternoon, the Odango Atama's arrival and conversation that I always interrupted with Motoki, this time though, dragging a blue haired girl along with her. That pleasant situation would come a few days later.


	4. IV

IV

Since I missed the introductions with Motoki, I had no idea who the blue haired girl that was suddenly at the Odango's side, all the time. She seemed very smart though, unlike her new friend. I made it my prerogative to warn the girl. I leaned against the booth the two now shared, separate, but part of the community, just not wanting to be overheard, but didn't mind being seen. I'd position myself on the blond's side, not to be closer, but because she was on the side against the wall, and I wanted to see the blue haired to drive the point home. "I hope you're getting well paid. You better not be loosing out on the money if you discover, as I have, that's she's untrainable."

"Why don't you pay her off then, baka?" The blond's quiet hiss had me letting out a breathless short laugh at the attack. "As if I would throw my hard earned money away on you. I know better, unlike your naïve parents."

Before Odango could retort, the blue haired, blue eyed girl looked at me with a frown. "I'm sorry, but... what money? I'm not being paid anything."

"Ooh, good cover! She doesn't know you're being paid off to spend time with her?" I'd seen the blond with other friends, all sorts, but they were few and far between in visits, the only one I'd seen with regularity was a red haired one, that was coming in less frequent bursts. Perhaps they had smartened up to the fact that hanging out with her, then they'd loose valuable study time and brain cells. _Hmm... I should use that._ This one could be a chance at a new friend, take advantage of the new student.

The odangoed one rolled her eyes at me. "As if. I have friends unlike you, but perhaps you wouldn't understand it until you gain one yourself, but you never will, because nobody would bother to spend that much time with you."

The blue haired girl gapped at her, obviously unused to this side of her new 'friend' as Motoki was, one that I could provoke. However on the other side, she was the only one who could provoke my reactions as well. Her comment though, hit somewhere in my chest and I staggered for a minute thinking of a good response, forgetting my previous enlightenment, to find something else. "I have a friend, one that sticks around and is not a flight like you are." Here I changed my gaze to rest on the other girl. "Don't waste your time, she'll drop you as suddenly as she drops all the others."

The blue girl rolled her eyes at me, and went back to her paper. I frowned internally, outside, there was no change, that didn't work as it should have, perhaps they had known each other longer than I thought. "You two been friends for a while then?" I couldn't help but be curious.

The blond shrugged. "Nah, we just met last week. Ami's just transferred to my school."

Here I snorted. "Your pathetic school? What are you doing there Ami? You could no doubt do much better!"

Ami's lips quirked on one side and she looked at Odango a moment before she nodded. "My mom went to Juuban, it has not hindered her in the least. Not everyone is so obsessed with status."

I nodded slowly, a wicked thought coming into my head. "Yeah, it's obvious then, for only that type of person would deem it acceptable to even be seen with the Odango. I wish you luck with your current course, if you start loosing friends and contacts, you only have to look across from you to know why." With that I pushed against the wall and walked away, back towards where Motoki was clearly expressing his disapproval on my taunting one of his favorite customers, myself being the other one, I couldn't take him too serious.

His lips broke out into a broad grin seconds before a sharp thud sounded against the back of my skull. Honestly, this kind of thing had to stop! What paper was it this time? A note expressing her anger? Or another failed exam, if it was the latter, I could use that for my next barrage of attacks. Looking at the object that had caused the impact though, I was surprised to see a small black object, not paper, and not as soft as it either, it was a dainty black shoe, that looked as if it came from a child, not the girl who was limping towards me to reclaim it, as one foot was now slightly lower than the other and no doubt sticking the white sock against the linolium that might not have been completely cleaned in the last twenty-four hours.

The sight was almost too hilarious to comprehend for a moment, and then anger flashed through me when she was close enough to make me uncomfortable. "A shoe? You deemed it necessary to throw a shoe at me?" I yelled, any who had gotten used and bored with our antics, suddenly picked up their head to watch, but I didn't care. "How dare you throw a shoe at me?"

"And how dare you insult me the way you just did you over sized monkey!" The girl was close, she was jabbing her finger into my chest, and the other hand was trying to rescue her shoe from my own.

My lips pulled up into a smirk, the movement unfamiliar and yet, I couldn't help it, it needed to in the situation. "An overgrown monkey?" I questioned her, had she not known that's exactly what we all were?

"Fine!" She looked up to me with fire in her eyes. "Not monkey then, a toad! Not even a princess could kiss you and make you into a prince, because you aren't up to frog expectations, you are a slimy, warted ugly thing. Now give me back my **shoe**!"

I chuckled and handed it over, having kept it just out of reach, and seeing her jump for it was just too pathetic to watch any longer. "A princess couldn't kiss me and make me into a prince?" I mused, going over her words for the world. "So you've likened yourself to a princess, hmm? Sorry to disappoint you, but that would never happen. As for kissing me, want to try it?" I leaned forward, opening myself to the opportunity, and she didn't disappoint and she scrambled backwards, spluttering her disgust. "I thought not, but it's interesting to know your thoughts go down that way."

"It was only an analogy!"

"Big word for you there Odango, seven letters. Do you know what it means?"

Her eyes narrowed and with a humph, she spun on her heel and went back to the table with Ami and gathered her books, Ami had already done the same with her own. On the way out the door, she called over her shoulder to me. "Of course I do, I wouldn't have used it if I hadn't!" I didn't learn though that Ami had just taught her it earlier in the day, and if I had, I'm sure she knew I would have laughed in her face. Besides, what had that analogy have to do with anything? So what if I was unchangeable, and would forever remain a bitter aftertaste in anyone's mouth, and then, I realized that's exactly what she'd meant, and the battle again went to her, but I doubt she even knew it.

Motoki was eying me speculatively when I returned to finish my coffee, only to discover it was cold. I sighed exasperatedly, an aftereffect of my encounter with the blond and snapped at him. "_What?_"

Motoki started chuckling and shook his head. "You have got it bad."

The frown on my face, was plain for all to see. I had absolutely no clue what he was talking about, unless he was talking about the fact that I was destined to be bothered by a small little girl for the rest of my life, then I agreed, I had a bad fate. Though... I doubted that's what he meant, and I wasn't even sure if I agreed with it.


	5. V

V

Life did not change much after that, more girls came to join both the Moon's ranks and the day girl's as well. Each one took up more of her time and gave me less of it. Each one only brushed me away whenever I would try to frazzle their blond friend and help her shun me in return. The battles, previously only slightly weighing on her side, tipped so all but the morning run-ins went to her.

Those I only got mild benefit from, as it caused her to be late, then consequently, to be late to the arcade because she had detention. My own school career far out-succeeded hers as everything I did was met with high marks and I was on the fast track to the Americas for the semester abroad.

I was unconcerned with this though as I headed to the arcade, thinking for something new to irritate the newest pain in my life, as she had rebuttals now for anything I had previously thought up and her lack of friends had suddenly turned in the other direction so I could not throw that in her face either. She had been right, I was friendless save for Motoki, but that had been my choice in the matter, no one else's. She did not understand, she could not see the truth that was just outside her doorstep. She chose to surround herself with shallow friendships, having gotten rid of any that could have been considered for any length of time instead now being surrounded by new students. Their friendship could not become deep in such a short amount of time, they still had much to learn about each other, I instead picked who could be close with much thought and let them in and was friends with only them, not needing to surround myself with worshipers.

It was then that I stopped dead in my tracks. All day I had been thinking of her and her friends, not individually but how they related to the odangoed one. I had been comparing her life to my own since the day she'd thrown her shoe at me, it had left a bump, even though I hadn't really felt it at first. Her words had lasting impression, which shouldn't have happened, she was such an idiot that her words should be just brushed off, like I brushed her off.

Then why was my thoughts constantly returning to her and her tiny face, turned up at me in anger? I clenched my hands and turned on my heel to go back to my apartment, perhaps a day away would cure me of the spell she'd woven over my conscious, for she had to be a witch to do it, if not that, then perhaps I had been spending too much time with her, every day run-ins, twice a day, was not healthy, that's what it was, she was poison. However as I turned, a body crashed into my chest, the arms on either side of my waist and the legs slipping between my own as the body slid with the momentum, falling and trying to take me with it.

I caught myself and grabbed the wrists, catching the falling body in the process and hauling them back to their feet. I was not surprised to see two blond balls on top of a blond head and my mouth fell into a scowl. "How many times do you do this during a day? How many people have you nearly killed in your rash haste?"

Eyes sprung to mine, but the words didn't follow the heated glare that it usually would, instead I looked down into pink eyes, puffy from the tears shed and hid. Her mouth tugged down into a frown, echoing my look, but not getting it right. She tugged on her arms and I released her instantly, as if she burned and in a way she did, her skin was too hot for a normal human.

"I wouldn't have run into you, had you not turned suddenly." The voice was gruff and then she stepped away, off to the side and continued on her fast path, away from me and down the street, bypassing the arcade without a glance. I knew my plans had suddenly been interrupted and I shrugged, it no longer mattered if I went home or not, I had already managed to run into her again for the day, so it wouldn't hurt to go and get my coffee, it wasn't like I would see her again.

I had entered and Motoki went to work getting my coffee ready and it had just arrived in front of me when I was pulled away. I wasn't in the mood to help the senshi, I wanted my coffee, I had deserved it after the hell the odangoed one always put me through. So I ignored the call. Besides, I had absolutely no purpose anymore in their fights, I couldn't even swoop in and save her any more. They had posted the dark haired one on her to save her from any attacks on her person, all in an effort to cut me out. If that was the way she wanted it, who was I to argue?

If she wanted to risk her life to three girls who could have questionable allegiances, then so be it, but who was with her in the beginning?

Arg, these blonds just needed to get out of my head, no female was worth so much thought. So I ruthlessly shoved the nagging feeling away, and concentrated instead on the black drink in front of me. It tasted stale and bitter, not that Motoki would have made it that way, no the fear that suddenly gripped me turned everything to copper. It wasn't my fear and it still wasn't the strongest thing I ever felt in my life, but it was a feeling I had no longer grown accustomed to.

I tried to squash it and enjoy another sip, but I knew it wouldn't go away and there had to be a reason for it, as the Moon senshi had calmed considerably with the arrival of another two helpers, more so than just the brains of their operation.

I left Motoki his tip and payment and was out the door while he was busy with another customer. I probably wouldn't be back this afternoon to finish anything with him. When I arrived at the fight, Mars, the dark haired one was on the ground, obviously hit from protecting the blond and the other two were nowhere to be seen. The blond was on her butt, next to the unconscious one, wielding her tiara against the youma, who just sat there, laughing at the fallen duo.

I was confused mostly at the scene, what was Moon doing on her ass, slacking off while her protector was unconscious and the youma wasn't attacking them? And where were the other two to whip this leader into shape?

The tiara flew as she let it go, and it sliced through the youma, but the youma was unaffected and Moon growled, pushing herself to her knees, better to protect the one in red. She switched weapons and powered her attack, this one hit the youma but not before it let loose its own attack, it raced along the ground towards the two and I swept in with a shake of my head, pulling both out of the way. Honestly, Moon could do better, could even have pulled Mars out of the way, but didn't.

I laid Mars down and stood Moon up. The youma disintegrated and she fell back to her knees. It was then that I felt the pain, Moon had been hurt. I looked for any blood seeping through, but it was nonexistent. I frowned at her as her remaining senshi came running back, jubilant at whatever they had to be excited for. "Where have you been hurt?" I demanded of the blond, ignoring the two getting closer, had they been here, their leader wouldn't have been injured.

With some difficultly she brought forward her leg, and I couldn't believe I hadn't noticed it before, but the bone stuck out at an odd angle, fragmented and breaking through the skin with some of the sharp angles.

The breath between my teeth hissed as it was sucked in, at the knowledge of how much pain she must be in, and no wonder she hadn't been standing, as it would have been practically impossible. The others were getting closer, but their excitement was slowly fading and turning to anger, and protection. The big one, the brute dropped into a crouch when she was close enough and sent Mercury off to see what was wrong with Mars. "Step away from her." Jupiter ordered.

I barked with laughter at her demand. I turned my furious gaze onto her, wishing that my mask didn't hide the intensity of my anger, but she still faltered for a moment at what she could see before firming her resolve, it was all the better, if I was going to kill her, I'd rather have a fight than a weakling content with its fate for failing its mistress. "You are not qualified enough to be her protector." I growled. "You stay away from her!"

"What did you do to Mars?" Jupiter hissed as Mercury turned her friend over and we all saw the bloody gash down her face.

"That wasn't Kamen." Moon scrambled to put in, trying to struggle to her feet, but I scooped her up, so she wouldn't hurt herself further.

"Stay put." When she put up a fight in my arms, something she'd never done before, but I guess she saw what was coming before I did, for I dropped her and grabbed instead the white gloved arm of my attacker and threw her over my shoulder, using her own momentum.

She hit the wall of a building and when she fell from it, bricks cascaded down with her, leaving the white paneling of the interior. She jumped to her feet and came at me again, she really had no end, did she? She almost hurt her leader in her effort to get at me, but perhaps, she had thought it better to harm her leader than allow her to be in the arms of the enemy, who could do who knows what to her.

"_**STOP!**_" The word bounced off every surface and its strength almost hurt and I turned to see Moon on her feet, well, one foot, the other was dangling from her knee, brushing the ground, her hands were planted firmly on her hips and she was glaring at the two of us. Jupiter stopped in her pursuit and lowered to one knee and bowed her head, obviously chastened for her actions then she rose again, glaring at me, but moving forward to her leader.

I wasn't going to have it, it was her fault that the Moon senshi was hurt in the first place, who in turn transferred those feelings onto me, whether she knew it or not. Right now the anger I was feeling had to be hers for the two of us fighting, it couldn't be mine, but it felt the strongest I'd ever felt anything. I beat her to the Moon girl's side and glared over the top of her head at Jupiter, who had come up to the other side and was doing the same.

Moon put a hand on both of our shoulders. "Kamen saved us, Jupiter. Mars was already down by the time he got here."

"Wouldn't have happened if he'd arrived sooner." Jupiter's voice was meant to sound cutting to me it only sounded like a five year old put out and whining about it.

"It wouldn't have happened if you were here to protect her." I snapped back.

Moon's hands pushed only fractionally, and in turn we both moved back the same amount. Had we been getting closer or had she feared that we would be about to tear each other's heads off again? I wouldn't have minded, one less obstacle in my way that thought it could do a better job then me.

"Immaterial." Moon whispered. "I want the both of you to back down. There is more to the story than either of you are aware of. I will share it with you-" Moon started to sway on her good foot, her face turning green before she managed to control it and return her color to a semblance of normal.

It was too much for her. At least right now, I reached out a hand to place at her waist, but two hands beat me there. Two white gloved hands with blue at the elbows, rested on Moon's waist and held her up. It was almost comical, as the blue garbed girl wasn't much bigger than the Moon anyways, except I didn't find anything about the situation funny.

Moon sank back against Mercury without her knowledge and Mercury stumbled a little as she adjusted to the weight and held Moon in her arms. "Look, Kamen, we know you're pissed, but we have to take care of our own. We will be more than willing to share with you the recap of this battle at a later time, but I need to tend to her leg and other wounds, and Jupiter needs to carry Mars back." Here she pointedly looked at Jupiter to go do as she suggested and Jupiter reluctantly and poutingly pulled Mars into her arms then after a small conference with Mercury, threw her over her shoulder, it wouldn't harm her anymore.

Not that these thick skulled girls would get anything through from this fight, they wouldn't know how vulnerable the Moon had been to worse attacks. I wasn't about to let either of them take off with Moon, I wasn't sure how this worked normally, but Moon had always been able to leave on her own, I could care less about the unconscious one.

"I'll take her." I found myself saying before I knew what came over me and I pulled her from Mercury's grasp just as quickly. "Where to?"

"We can't allow you to do that." Mercury sounded scandalized. "It's for all of our safety."

"You think I should trust you more than she should trust me?"

Moon moaned and buried her head into my chest, she was breathing hard and I wondered at Mercury's earlier words, further injuries? What else was this brave soul keeping from me? Mercury nodded her agreement to my voiced question.

Moon reluctantly pulled away. "It'll be all right Kamen." I heard her voice say, but it was so small and meek compared to normal, especially after her outburst earlier. She was fading before my eyes. I turned on the other three senshi and took off on a run. They hadn't had a chance to keep pace, much less catch up to me.

I heard their shouts at me from behind, but I figured the safest place for the Moon senshi was my apartment. It wasn't like she'd know where it is, nor would she be able to find it again, and in the off chance I knew her in our real lives, she would not be able to recognize it as not many were allowed into my place, and none had been into my new apartment, not even Motoki yet.

I slid into the balcony, seeing her escape impossible, she'd buried her head into my chest again during the running flight, as she no doubt did it often herself, her actions concerned me but also pleased me as I didn't have to try and disguise the location, she did it for me. I set her down on the couch and propped her foot upon the rest and pillows between the harsher edge and her already swelling leg. It was pushing at the seams of her boot and muffinening over the top edge, and purpling where I could see it. I set out to remove the boot from her skin first, and with some effort and the use of my rose for the process, I managed to get the boot off, the skin was raw beneath it. The foot that greeted me was small, almost like a child's and I was feeling a weird sense of deja vu, but I ignored it for more pressing matters, feelings didn't get examined too closely, not even gut instincts, as they too were usually ignored for the path of least complicated.

I replaced her foot on the makeshift elevation and went to find something that would help me set the bone back to where it belonged and help it heal normally. It would be a shame to have a lame footed soldier of justice.

I heard a beep though as I walked into the hallway, and I ducked my head back around to see the senshi speaking into something the size of her palm. "No, it's fine, he's just taking care of me, don't worry. I'll contact you the moment it's ok."

A smile itched across my face, but I scratched it and it went away, it didn't matter that she still trusted me, I shouldn't be happy about it. But I _was_ glad, as it made my life easier. I got out the first aid kit that I hadn't needed to use except for a few gashes through the few months I had been doing this, it had been good practice for my future career and even though I wasn't qualified to treat the Moon heroine, I was not going to admit that to her, for then she would go to her blue haired friend, who was less adapt at this than I was and botch the job up.

When I returned, she was bent over, with her head between her knees and her arms across her body as she shook and fought to control it. I frowned, none of these feelings were coming through, what was she doing to hide this link that I had come to accept as being a part of me? It was in a way comforting to have it, and she was doing all she could to block it.

"Why are you hiding?" I asked, though the words weren't expected, it covered both situations, and I would see her reaction as she jerked back to look at me.

She blinked at me a moment, trying to remember who I was it seemed, before her eyes cleared and she moaned, dropping her head back to her knees.

"You'll hurt yourself doing that." I said dryly, coming forward to push her back and she proteste the movement, and rolled onto the ground with a weak thud. I easily picked her up and set her back on the couch. "What are you doing?"

"I need the bathroom!" She tried to do a repeat performance but I slid my arms under her, and carried her there for her, I was going to let her go at the sink, allowing her to find her way to the toilet, and undress to do so, but as I was shutting the door, I saw her collapse in front of it, obviously not to use it in the traditional sense, and instead emptied her stomach's container into the bowl.

I cringed with the sight, and was going to close the door, but huffed at my lack of bedside manners and reopened the door to hold her hair. I held it with a dispassionate effort and looked at the white wall across from us instead. She had obviously not wanted my presence as she tried to keep me from joining her and had held long enough to think I was gone, but hadn't seen it clearly as not long enough. I didn't know why I even bothered with the girl, but something in me, perhaps my need to be a doctor, didn't allow me to walk away from her. Once she was done retching out her guts, she needed help to flush the toilet and move to the sink to clean out her mouth. I handed her the toothpaste, just in case, she used her finger to scrub the white porcelain and her tongue.

"Are you pregnant?" The words were said, but it was the most logical conclusion I could come to, she was attractive, young and throwing up. Besides, most girls her age had several boyfriends by then, and I was no stranger to the carnal acts, probably sleeping with her age group. She had to be my age if not a little older, maybe a little younger, but it was a highly plausible question, girls her age weren't immune to pregnancy.

The glare I was leveled was unlike any I had ever received before, and before I could recant my words she shook her head, a redundancy on the answer she had already given me. She compounded it with her verbal response. "Hell no. I have the flu."

"Ah." It was probably more of a reasonable conclusion than mine had been, but I was confronted with that possibility every time I took a model, as they always worried themselves sick over the possibility to ruin their careers yet they kept having sex and I doubted they could even produce a child, not only was it a sin to force one of those girls on a child as a mother, but their bodies were so malnourished that the things needed for a pregnancy just weren't there.

"Pregnant?" She sounded disgusted by the word, good girl, that's a good mentality towards children and especially having to be in battle randomly would be a bad idea if pregnant.

"Are you ready to get your leg fixed?" I asked instead, trying to turn her attention away from my blunder.

She shuddered at the thought, but I was already carrying her back to where I had set up the makeshift ER. "Could you knock me out? A quick blunt trauma to the head?" She asked, never once looking down at her leg, refusing to see it, for fear of a repeat meeting of the toilet.

I shook my head. "I only want to deal with one injury at the present, for if I knocked you out, then it wouldn't matter if I fixed your leg, you might end up in a coma."

"Is that humor I detect?" She smiled broadly at the thought and I only kept shaking my head.

"No. It's a fact." Though it could have been wry amusement at her own ideas. I did wonder though if I could find a way to make her unconscious, it would mean less pain coming through the link onto my end, as I didn't want to suffer along with her. "Your senshi would have more reason to tear my head off."

The smile only brightened. "It seemed as if you were ready to do the same."

"And you're happy about it?" I questioned, my attention completely distracted from her leg, to see her face and its animation instead.

"In a way, it's nice to see some emotion from you, especially for me."

"Don't get your hopes up, I was just angry that they'd allow harm to their leader and put the whole world at risk for their idiocy."

Her face fell, and despite everything I told myself, I felt bad for causing that reaction. I tried to brush it aside, but it lingered still, and I knew this one feeling wasn't from her, and that scared me. "It doesn't matter." She finally stated, and I knew she was talking to herself more than me. "It's unhealthy to bottle yourself up so much, look what it does to the other one?" Part of that could only be for me as it didn't make sense at least from what I had to put it together. She locked gazes with me as she finished. "I was happy you tore into my senshi, but it was the wrong one. Mars was the one that deserved your anger."

"She was unconscious." I reminded her gently and she only huffed.

"Because she blocked an attack meant for me, and if she hadn't gotten involved, I would have avoided it all by myself, instead she managed to get us both hurt."

"She fell on you and that's how you broke your leg?"

Her lips compressed and it took her a moment to shake her head. "No. That came later. She'd managed to push me out of the way of that attack and into the one that hit my back." She turned for me, and I could see when she moved the collar in back up, there was a thick burn pealing over.

"It's ok now?" I asked, reaching a hand up to trace it and despite her slight wince, she nodded.

"It's healing, it's just skin." She moved herself away from my touch.

"So... how did you manage to break your leg?" I returned to the task at hand, ignoring her complaint that I took it out on the wrong senshi, they all deserved it, I came to terms, even the unconscious one. I just couldn't take it out on her yet, and I didn't know why Moon was so insistent that Mars deserved my ire. She had never wanted anyone to lash out on her senshi before.

"An attack came at me and it brought debris up with it, a large concrete slab whipped up and hit me in the side of the calf, causing it to break and push through."

She gritted her teeth as I prodded the area, trying to figure out the best way to move it back into place. Nobody had ever broken a bone like this before in battle, and I was unsure if it would heal properly and if the rate we healed was anything to go by, the damage might turn permanent soon. "It's twisted." I realized with alarm, she hadn't just broken the top part, but lower down too had snapped and the bone with the force of pressure hand turned almost one-eighty and the lower half was already healing back improperly, and the skin was healing around the protruding bone, sticking to it where it couldn't cover. I glanced up at her in alarm, this would hurt us both greatly, but it needed to be done. "I need to rebreak the bone."

She seemed flushed and she laid her head down against the couch and clutched the cushions, waiting for me to do it. "Why were the other senshi not at the scene?" I asked her, hoping to distract her and it didn't work as well as I planned, for she still tensed, but spoke through her teeth, not daring to let her tongue through them, encase she clamped down on it and had another thing to deal with.

"The youma took off that way, and they wanted to trap it by forcing it back to us, who would be ready to attack it."

"Obviously it didn't work." I prompted.

Moon nodded. "It doubled itself, and the second appeared when we were split up, not warning us to the attack, but I had seen it seconds before Mars thought to intervene." She gasped as a sharp crack echoed through the room and I had rebroken the bone, and twisted it in one go.

She was panting hard and her eyes were squeezed shut, the hardest part was coming up. "Why be angry at Mars for trying to protect you?" And doing such a shit-poor job of it. It hadn't hurt as much as I had imagined it would for me, but then again, everything seemed muter than it normally did, even when I would leave the field to go back to the arcade or my apartment.

"She's been very mean to me recently, picking on me for everything that I'm doing wrong and how I am not growing."

"It is hard when you're being babied." I agreed, and forced the bone back into her leg and away from the flesh.

She spasmed violently and then she was still. I looked at her quickly and checked her vitals, but it turned out, she just passed out from the pain. I wrapped up her leg, trying to force it into a tourniquet and ensure that the bone didn't move as it healed. I allowed her to rest on the couch as I replaced it on its elevation and went into the kitchen to cook myself dinner. Thoughts of the Moon senshi moved to the background, still there, but less pressing than my hunger and stray thoughts of the girl I hadn't had much of a chance to argue with today. In a way my plan succeeded and in so many ways, I was still the worse for it.

I tried to push her behind Sailor Moon, but she stubbornly refused to be second to the strong warrior who deserved so much respect. She had born the pain of her leg and back without much of a fuss, even trying to ignore it to take care of her senshi and myself. But the odangoed human refused to admit that, and danced in front of the senshi in my mind's eye, and at times they almost wove together to form one, but it was just my mind trying to push away the annoying one.

I didn't know why my thoughts kept returning to the blond odango, maybe it was because she reminded me of Moon in her hair style? She'd copied it almost instantly, once Moon arrived on the scene, so too had her hairstyle. I rolled my eyes at the girl I preferred to make fun of, even though she wasn't here, I was still degrading her.

My food finished and I ate it over the sink, still in the pan I cooked it in. My mind wandered off on its own accord and for the most part I ignored it. Only actively pushing it aside when my thoughts about the small girl turned a little less than PG. I jerked at the idea, and shoved it ruthlessly, with a taunt it finally listened to me. There was a rustle and I gave one last look at my half-eaten dinner, it hadn't tasted that good in the first place. I sighed and put it in the sink and ran water over it, so it wouldn't be so hard to clean later.

I returned to the living room where Moon's eyes were open and looking around the room, but I doubted she really saw it. Then her eyes landed on me and she attempted to scramble into a standing position, I was there pushing her back down before she moved too much. "Your leg." I nodded towards it to give it more emphasis and she relaxed.

"I'm sorry about this, Kamen." She pulled a pig-tail forward and ran her fingers through it as she looked away from me.

A frown briefly crossed my features, but she didn't see it and I didn't really notice it. "It's all right. I could have left you with your senshi, but I didn't."

She glanced shyly up at me and left her hair alone. "Why is that?"

"I don't trust them and I especially don't trust them to take the proper care of you. That girl, the blue fuku one-"

"Mercury?"

"Doesn't matter- she's too young to know how to properly care for you, even if she thinks she's so smart."

"And you know how to properly care for me?" She was coy now and I figured it was about time to ship her out, if she was going to try her flirting skills on me, she wouldn't get anywhere. Yet, there was some honest curiosity to her question, and it made me wonder if I really did know?

"I'm older than all of you, and that green one-"

"Jupiter." Moon filled in for me again, and again I didn't care.

"Whatever." I shook my head. "She might be tough but even between her and the red one- I don't know her name and I don't want to-" I cut in before she could and finished my thought. "I doubt they'd be able to carry you."

Moon's mouth was tilted and I could tell she was amused, maybe not by my lack of interest in the girls she considered her senshi, I did know their names, but as I said, I didn't care. She was amused by something else I'd said but she refused to share it with me and it had me going in my head over what I said. I still couldn't figure it out though and I pushed to my feet from where I had sat down on the coffee table to talk to her.

"I'm going to bring you back, call your senshi and tell them to come get you."

"You don't have to bother, I can get there myself."

"You can walk on that leg now?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

She thought about it for a moment then pouted, I was probably right, no matter how fast we healed, that would take a little longer than an hour, especially since I had to rebreak it and hope that there weren't pieces in the fractures and if there were, then they'd fix themselves. If not... well... there was always the option of breaking her bones again. I cringed at the thought though.

She frowned suddenly and moaned, burying her head under a pillow and was taking deep breaths. "Your flu again?" She made a noise that sounded like an agreement beneath the mound between us and I pulled it away. "Do you need me to carry you to the bathroom?"

She shook her head. "No, it's not that so much right now." She managed to get out, and I could see that she was shaking, shivering. I cursed silently and then disappeared into the hall.

"You are some piece of work, aren't you?" I asked coming back in, but it was more to myself and I dropped the thick blanket over her. "What's not wrong with you?"

"Haha." She muttered back, wrapping herself more securely in the blanket and I was tempted to let her stay the night, but I quickly backtracked. No female had ever stayed the night, and I wasn't going to start by letting a superhero in, whatever was after that, was just down hill from there. I couldn't go up at all. She almost looked small and fragile wrapped up, but the red disks in her hair and the tiara sitting on her damp forehead firmly reminded me that she could destroy the world with the power just in her pinky. This was just a lapse from her normal unable to keep down self, and it surprised me that even heroes could get sick.

I hadn't been sick since I was twelve, after that I vowed never to be in that position again. I never was again, surprisingly, I didn't think I could control my body's reactions, but being away from huge amount of people most of the day, except in class, and taking good care of my health, with a lot of sleep, eating right, and keeping a clean environment probably did the trick.

I scooped up the Moon child before I got even more sentimental, and reminded her again to call her senshi as I took her back to the scene of the fight. I pulled the blanket over her head, so she wouldn't see, I told myself, but it was also to partially protect her from the wind.

The senshi were there by the time I arrived, and were looking bored, either they hadn't left yet, or lived rather close. I set Moon down and kept an arm wrapped around her waist, over the blankets and pulled away the blanket covering her face. "You should let her use you as a crutch." I explained when Jupiter came forward to take my place. "And she's sick."

"We already knew that one." Jupiter pushed me out of the way and wrapped her arm around Moon where mine had been. "Is the blanket really necessary?"

"Do you want her to shiver more?"

Jupiter waved me away in response to my question and tugged Moon forward, with only a slight stumble, they figured out how to walk together without putting any weight on her injured leg. Moon turned her head back to look at me, despite Jupiter's brutal pace away from me and my evilness and smiled lightly. "Thank you." She called and I rose a hand in reply before taking off to the night, she wasn't almost comatose, and if she didn't want to go with them, she could have said something.


	6. VI

VI

I was very bored. Not a feeling I should be feeling, as I didn't have feelings first off, second off, I never got bored. It irritated me to feel that way, I was very self-sufficient and spent most of my time alone, not doing much but finding ways to entertain myself and keep busy.

One would not think that with the disappearance of one blond in my daily life would have had much effect on that, in fact, you would think I would be singing my praises to finally be free of the the obnoxious test and shoe thrower. Yet... it didn't turn out that way. I was lacking my verbal sparing partner. I didn't see her in the mornings, and I didn't see her after class, detention or no.

I wonder if she moved. Or was grounded from the arcade. Both would make sense, anything would more so than not just showing up. A complete change in her habits, nobody did that, for I didn't do that, everything was a process and had to make sense, otherwise, why fix something that wasn't broke?

My nights were terror free as well, the senshi weren't even reported in the news for fighting against any youmas. One article even wondered if we were done with that nightmare. I had a feeling people were beginning to forget, even if it was a couple of days, it wasn't a constant reminder at the moment, and people forgot so easily. We'd be something people took out in ten years as a 'if you remember the senshi and friend, then you were alive in the 90s' type of thing and a test to see who could remember the most pointless details of their lives that no longer mattered to anyone.

So I was doubly bored. Triply, actually, Motoki had found a girlfriend. So besides just studying at the arcade after class, I had not much interaction with him. I didn't even like his girlfriend, it was a model I had dated for all of two nights and he'd met her one day while I was on set and he'd tagged along. The relationship would not last. She was exceptionally gorgeous with her long black hair and darker complexion and green eyes, but she was also exceptionally vain. More so than any model I took out, she demanded to be spoiled in every way. She was also the naturally thin who worked out just to keep fit, not skinny, and would order from every course. She was not easy either, she expected two dates before she went home with a boy.

All very good traits, ones I preferred in a female, the ability to enjoy life's basics, ones that were echoed in a blond's eating habits I had noticed, but this model wanted jewels and flowers and candy and chocolates, all things I was unwilling to give. It was one relationship that had ended mutually, she wanted what I would not give and I would not give what she wanted. We decided that relationship would only hurt our own desires.

Motoki would be at her beck and call every moment, he already was, and would give her as much as he could, but one day he would wise up to it and dump her. Or she would get bored with him, she only wanted the richest, handsomest and ones that could get her places. An arcade worker would not get her there.

I opened my mouth and told him this, and he kicked me out for my efforts. Perhaps I should have chosen a better time, as she was sitting right next to me, but he still needed to know, but maybe I wouldn't warn him anymore if that was how he treated me.

So not only was I blond-less, I was also Crownless. I was a sorry sight. So I snuck into the Parlor Motoki's sister took care of. She gave me a look and shook her head, obviously already hearing of my words, or at least knowing from my presence alone, that I had stuck my foot in my mouth again. This had happened before, when I'd insulted Odango one too many times and was particularly nasty.

"Usa-chan again?" She asked ungraciously, she like everyone else, liked the girl, to my mind's greatest bogglement.

"Actually, I insulted his girlfriend." I responded calmly, last time, Lizzy had thrown me out too, but I wonder what would happen this time, as she didn't even know the girlfriend.

Her reaction though was to brighten and grin at me, before going into the back, only to return with a large dessert. "Dig in. I'm glad someone's said something, I don't like her. Motoki won't listen to me, so as long as you're on my side, you're welcome here."

"What did she do to you?" I wasn't curious, I was only asking because it was expected of me, as Motoki's friend and now Lizzy's co-conspirator.

"As soon as she came in the door, I greeted her, and she promptly insulted my clothes, telling me that they were outdated and worn out."

I shook my head and leaned forward, pretending the role of charmer again. "What did you do?"

"I threw a fit. I wanted her out." Lizzy huffed in annoyance. "Motoki told me I was just over reacting and to calm down." She shook her head and pounded on the table. "The nerve of the two!"

I chuckled for her benefit and sat back, leaning against the small back to the swivel chair. "He'll get over her soon and move onto another hussy."

Lizzy cracked up and nodded. "That he will. He's almost as bad as you! To think he's picked up your leftovers this time."

She was amused as she went away to take care of other customers, her style of manager was different than Motoki's but they both worked.

The door slid open and I ignored it, enjoying my treat, perhaps I should come here more often, but then again, with my luck, I'd become a sumer wrestler in a week. But I had a soft spot for chocolate, and if anyone found out, it would be my undoing.

"Ami Mizuno?" A girl's voice reached my ears, and I listened intently as the name sounded vaguely familiar.

"Yes, that is I, thank you for coming to meet me here. I wasn't sure where else that would be neutral ground." That voice was very familiar, as it had put me in my place again last week.

I cocked my head to the side, obviously Ami hadn't seen my arrival, but I had been oblivious to her presence as well. I watched casually over my shoulder without either of their knowledge. It answered why I thought the name was familiar, but I didn't recall actually getting either names from Motoki or Odango since the blue haired girl's arrival. I wasn't interested in the conversation anymore and I tuned it out, trying to place why I knew the name and why it mattered.

It wasn't until the other girl got up, their meeting finished, and from the snippets I'd caught, didn't matter to anything I cared about either... _and wouldn't harm Odango_... I did frown that time at the stray thought. What did I care if she got hurt or not? Anyways, ignoring my mind's strange behavior from the norm, I finally realized why her name was familiar. "Thank you for your time, Mizuno-san." The two shook hands and the former left and the latter returned to her homework and smoothie.

I slid into the chair the girl just vacated and sat across from Ami. "So without the Odango, you come here? I'm hurt that you'd only weather my presence if the Odango'd one was there to buffer us."

Ami looked up, noticing my arrival and shook her head. "That's a boy's or couple's zone, only a few girls like to venture in there alone, and it is no place for me to study. It's too loud. I don't know what draws Usagi there, and its fun in the group, but alone, eh."

"I thought it was less noisy than most arcades."

"Then you obviously don't sit in the back, especially with a group of girls gossiping."

"Ah yes, the banshee can be quite bothersome to the eardrums." Ami's face fell at the insult and looked back down pointedly at her homework. I quickly tried to recover my lost ground, it seems as if I was determined to put my foot in my mouth at every juncture today. "Where is Blondie, anyways?"

"She's been under house arrest." I nodded, I figured as much, and Ami probably knew I'd like that terminology a lot better than grounded, as it wasn't as easy to make fun of.

"Caught stealing a car then?" I was just joking but Ami didn't look up from her assignment and even wrote a few answers before responding.

"What's the deal Chiba-san? Why the sudden interest in the girl you call the bane of your life?"

Ami's cold demeanor might be able to mirror mine had she not shown on several occasions she was able to let loose and have fun like the rest of them. That and she was always secretly manipulative, doing pranks and other sly maneuvers that nobody caught, even I had fallen pray. I'd almost liken her to the god Hermes. Cold on the outside for most to see, but also the prankster god as he relaid important information to his master god.

"No deal, I was just wondering why my bruises are fading, and I realized it was because the odango wasn't barreling head first into my chest."

"She's been getting rides to and from school, so she doesn't have detention anymore either."

"Wow, not even allowed to walk to her middle school?" Ami's lips quivered at the idea, as if she was holding back laughter. "What's the joke?"

"We don't go to middle school. We're both fifteen."

I had to reevaluate everything now, Odango had managed to get into a high school? She didn't look fifteen, she looked at the oldest, thirteen. I looked at Ami, she at least looked her age. I pushed it aside and asked what I came over for, my plans in life still outweighing everything else. "Did I hear it correctly? That you're family name is Mizuno?"

Ami looked up at the question and nodded her answer and spoke past it. "What's it matter to you?"

"Is your mother a doctor?"

"Yes."

"She's one of the best doctors in the country. Second only to her tutor, Sir Rupert." I knew she probably was already well aware of all of this, but I couldn't help it, it was amazing. "What are you doing being friends with a special needs girl like Odango?"

Ami huffed and slammed her books together and spoke as she made to stand up. "I enjoy her presence in my life, I wish you wouldn't be so hard on her and see the value she has to offer instead of picking on her faults."

I reached a hand out to stop her but she was already on her feet. "And if you must know, it was interesting to learn that while our mothers have been friends for years, we just never met until I transferred over to an actually very good school. One she goes to as well. None of this would matter though, as Usagi has a way about her that just draws friends to her like moths to a flame, she is a very nice and sweet girl. There are so many things you could learn from her."

"Like how to fall flat on my face?" I asked, already tired of this conversation, I had hoped to get into her mother's good graces as she was Sir Rupert's favorite pet student, but it seems like I blew it for the day and we had returned to the Odango, why was everyone so insistent to put her in the middle of the topic of conversation, it all seemed to rotate back to the ditz.

Ami half screeched her frustration at me and twirled on her outside foot and left out of the Parlor, without a glance back at me. Odango would have at least stuck her tongue out as soon as she was away from a verbal sparing.

"You know, you now owe me for her drink and your food. Any bonus points you got for not liking Motoki's girlfriend just flew out of the window as soon as you started talking bad about Usagi. It's even worse, because you are doing it behind her back." Lizzy stated from behind me and I slowly turned towards her, she had apparently overheard the entire thing. I grumbled and grudgingly handed over the money, before I too left the Parlor before I owed her for all of the customer's meals.

It was a month before I was let back into the Crown Arcade, a little longer before I was allowed to return to the Parlor and when I was finally let back into the Crown, Odango was sitting there, nice and innocent, as if she'd never left. Motoki had finally dumped his girlfriend, tired of her antics, and the monetary drain she no doubt had on his wallet. It was weird, but I had kept the same schedule to class and back, even though I wasn't allowed into the arcade. Motoki started talking to me again about two weeks before that but thought it best if I wasn't around the drama queen and for a change I wasn't referencing Odango.

I hadn't seen Odango before school or after, but that hadn't surprised me, it was why I kept the same schedule despite the lack of being able to get my morning coffee. It hadn't been for the chance that she'd be let out in parole and to allow me to see her again. No, definitely not that, it was because I hated change and I knew eventually I would be going back to the Arcade, so I might as well have kept the same schedule and get more homework done in the meantime. Yes, that had been it, then why was it that when I saw her sitting there, that I almost felt betrayed? She still didn't cross my path even though I kept the same schedule and route, but she had been coming here anyways after school? How was that possible? Unless her parents dropped her off here and let her walk home, but then why was she being driven anyways? Unless they also picked her up from here but let her out on good behavior but had to know exactly where she was at every moment. That sounded more likely.

I knew this wasn't a new occurrence as she was chatting with Motoki about his recently dumped girlfriend and how she hadn't liked her either, but wisely kept her mouth shut until she could know her better. Apparently it was Odango that keyed Motoki into the fact that they weren't right for each other and Motoki took her opinion seriously. "So I told you the same thing earlier, and I get kicked out for a month, but Odango tells you it and you dump the girl in question the next day?"

"It wasn't the next day." Motoki defended. "Besides, you had dated her, so your opinion was biased, and you were rude about it, to her face. Usa-chan chose a moment when my attentions were starting to fluctuate anyways to put in her opinion, not when it was all new and magical."

I caught myself making a disgusted face and I tried to smooth it over, but they'd both noticed with some surprise. "I dated her and warned you against her because I knew what she was like. It wasn't biased, it was informed. It could have saved you a month of agony."

"It wasn't all bad." Motoki mused and Odango's look of disgust was tangible as her face turned green and looked like if she heard any of this she might not make it.

I wasn't far from behind her, so I quickly cut in for the both of us. "You're such a sloppy romantic Motoki-kun."

"Humph." Motoki turned slightly to take care of something below the counter.

"Besides, Odango's opinion is the most biased one I've ever heard. She wouldn't like any girl you dated as long as it wasn't her."

Two shocked looks were aimed at me before Odango did something that out-shocked the both of us. She gave me the bird before limping off. I barely noticed the gait issue as I was too surprised that such a 'sweet, innocent and nice girl' would flip me off for such an innocent comment.

Motoki pointed towards the door, my recently rescinded expulsion was back into effect, but this time I would not go so easily, especially not because of the Odango. "What was wrong with that comment?" I demanded.

"You need to learn how to talk nicely to girls for one." Motoki was still looking towards the door, hoping no doubt that I'd be beyond them. "Secondly, Usagi is like a sister to me, we've known each other longer than you've been in my life. So anything you might have taken as a crush might be adoration, but it is also just our sibling-like banter."

"Sorry, jeez, but I can't help but think that way when she's constantly batting her eyes at you and always in your space, wanting to talk to you."

Motoki's blue eyes pierced me in my space. "It might be friendly, but we both know that there is nothing that will come from that. You might not receive it, but Usagi is naturally a little flirtatious with all boys. Might be easy to think it doesn't actually matter gender, as that's just her way of interacting with people."

"Sounds like another girl I know." I mumbled, thinking back to the flirting I had gotten from Moon, but that might have been _her_ natural behavior as well, and not actually flirting, and I had kicked her to the curb for her senshi to take care of rather than risk her in my presence any longer with her looks and actions, that weren't even meant for me, just a part of her. "That will get her in trouble." I mentioned casually, and Motoki gave up trying to shoo me out of his establishment.

"Yeah, I've warned her, but she's able to easily get herself out of those situations as well, without hurting the guy's feelings."

"And the girl's?" I raised an eyebrow, if she flirted with everyone, no matter gender, then it wasn't in the romantic sense, but rather the playful kind that some might play with babies with winks and smiles and eye contact because the other was so enraptured with the adult.

Motoki laughed. "I don't think that occasion has ever occurred, as all know it doesn't mean anything and they play into it."

I'd seen girls when I walked down the hall of our school who had boyfriends, call each other their wife or girlfriend, all in the nature of having fun, and some got a little carried away, with the name calling like baby and sexy and such, but it never actually meant anything. Odango's was more her attitude than anything actually said, and I had caught that, as I had seen that in how she interacted with Motoki, but his explanation opened up a lot of occasions for me to reference where I guess I had seen what he was talking about. In some way that relieved me, and I told myself it was because I was comparing it with Moon's behavior, and reassuring myself there was nothing there either. Those thoughts though, seemed to dampen my mood a tad.

"What's wrong with Odango's leg?" I asked instead, taking a sip of the coffee that finally appeared now that Motoki knew I wasn't leaving.

"She's gotten the cast taken off, its still apparently tender, but it's usable."

"It healed in a month?" I asked, feeling this sounded too similar to another blond with Odangos.

Motoki shrugged. "She said it was just a hairline fracture and the cast was overkill."

"How, did this injury occur?" I was tensing up, waiting for the words that would make everything click into place, as I had a foreboding that his next words were important. If he didn't know-

"She fell into traffic. It's lucky she didn't do more than the fracture." I agreed as I looked back at her, understanding now why her parents had driven her around so long, not only I'm sure from the injury and hassle of getting to class on time with crutches or a cast, but also they feared a repeat and assured it's non-happening by driving her safely to the doors of her school and then back.

His words had driven away any thoughts of a conspiracy and I turned back to my coffee, ignoring Motoki's evaluation look, he'd been giving me a lot of those recently and it was getting tiring. He was seeing more into nothing than what was there. I shouldn't even give him anything to think into. So I turned the tables on him. "There a new girl you're interested in?"

Motoki laughed, caught, but he didn't fall for it as easily as I hoped. "When is the great Chiba-sempai interested in _my_ love life when it used to be yours that was filled with a girl every day. What happened, Mamoru-kun, date all the models in your company? And yet, still refusing to take out would-be models at our school who just throw themselves at you?"

"I'm over the model-mentality." I replied, I was only doing the job now because it paid well, it had lost any other appeal it could have possibly held at one point. My future goal was getting closer to obtain every day and I would be done with the modeling and focusing solely on that and the money I would be getting that would make what I was currently making seem like pennies.

"Can we get a refill, Motoki-san?" Ami asked, coming up to the counter at my elbow, studiously ignoring me, no doubt hearing what I'd said in gory detail.

"Sure thing."

I turned to Ami with a plastered smile that I used for my photo shoots that photographers absolutely loved and said sold millions of magazines. "So... Ami..."

I caught her just where I wanted her, and had an in with her mother. Perhaps she could introduce me to Sir Rupert, if not, at least I could use her to put a good word in for me.


	7. VII

VII

Getting where I wanted was more difficult than I had imagined. Ami's mother while promised to talk to me, was a very busy woman. Most sought after surgeon in the nation and with all the work associated with it, it was an impossibility to imagine_ Ami_ got much time with her and they lived in the same house. Not that Ami was a slacker just hanging around the house either, as she too had a busy day, the time I saw her with Odango was really the only free time she had, the rest was jam-packed.

Mizuno-san senior had taught her daughter well, how to keep the busiest as possible without burning out. Again I wondered at why she would waste valuable down time with the likes of Odango, but I made sure not to say any of this near Ami-san. That's something I didn't need to be taught twice, I was a quick learner. Talking negatively about Odango to anyone was a bad idea, but I could still taunt her to her face. That was passable, and so I took that to heart, my daily gatherings probably harsher than normal, but unable to let off steam elsewhere, meant that Odango got it all.

Ami sighed in annoyance when I asked her again, if there was another way I could get a meeting with her mother. She pulled down her reading glances and slanted a look at me in annoyance. "I don't know Mamoru-san." I had used my full charm to get her to agree, but she still didn't like me, that much was obvious, but she couldn't help but be curious when there was a brain in the room as big as hers, if not bigger. So I had used that to my full advantage. Generally speaking, I never cared if someone else was smart, as long as I still got where I wanted, what they did, didn't matter to me. So it never occurred to me to see what they knew, if they had something of value to me, then I might care. Like Ami had, but it wasn't her I was interested in, it was her mother.

"Surely someone as smart as you can think of something." I used her flattery against her and she blushed, but not in praise, rather as if she was trying to solve a big puzzle and had just been called out that she wasn't getting anywhere and was disappointed at the lack of progress.

"Well..." Ami's nose twitched at the thought she'd just slowly come to. "There is one thing she never misses... but... you won't like it and neither will I." She quickly backtracked as she realized exactly where that thought would go. "So forget I said anything."

"No, no, I'm curious. I'm sure it's a good solution, what is it?"

Ami shook her head and pushed her books to the side so she could get at her bag. I picked them up, not allowing her to escape on me again. She tended to do that when she was angry at me, but I wanted something, and I was not going to give up. "Would you leave her alone? Just because you irritate me, doesn't give you free reign to bother my friends."

I sighed in annoyance as I turned to the Odangoed one. "Watch what you say, I'm your sempai."

Odango rolled her intense blue eyes at me. "You're not _my_ sempai. You're just some jerk from another school."

"Fine, but I'm still your elder." I tried a new tactic on Odango, but it didn't get me anywhere as she turned her attention to Ami.

"Ready to go? Rei's going to bust my butt if we're late again."

Ami squeaked as if she'd forgotten all about it. "Oh sorry, Usa-chan, it'll be my fault, let her blame it on me. I totally lost track of time. I'm glad you reminded me."

"Eh, I'm used to it, don't worry, but we are getting later by the minute." Usagi glanced at Ami's watch, to see just how late they were.

"We're not done yet, Mizuno-san!" I called after them, but I was ignored by both girls.

"Going after a sophomore now, are we?" Motoki asked, coming to clear up the table, most of his college help all took the week off as they had midterms to study for. So Motoki had more duties this week than normal. I almost volunteered my time, but thought better of it, perhaps some other time.

"As if you're so much better. I saw you panting over the tall one's chest just yesterday."

Motoki cleared his throat uncomfortably, and turned his back to me as he picked up the remaining items. He spoke, still not facing me. "I thought she was older."

"Even though she's friends with the Odango and Ami?"

Motoki walked and I followed closely behind to hear his muted answer. "She has been wearing another high school's uniform for the last few months, sorry I never asked. Apparently though it had to be custom made as she was too... big... for this High School's uniform and it had to have time to come in." He disappeared before I could make fun of him. It was plausible, but it wasn't as if it was a sin to date only a couple of years younger either. We always tended to date older though, college girls. That was probably my fault with the whole models thing.

When he returned, it was only to receive more dishes before he retracted back. I sighed, obviously I was going to get no-where today, in any case and so I picked up my books and called out a goodbye to Motoki before heading out the door and going back to my apartment.

There was a message waiting for me on the voice-mail. "I thought it over, and while I don't like it, maybe it'll get you off my case. Meet me at the arcade next Saturday and I'll take you there personally." Ami's voice came over the line as I played her message. I glanced at the calender, it was in another six days. I could handle waiting six days to see my dreams fulfilled.

Six very long days later, I ran a hand through the tousled strands on my head. I had not dreamed in those six days, Ami would make me jump through hoops, sending me on missions and not offering me reasons for the items she had me collect. A lot of them were rather embarrassing and those Ami glanced at the bag and shoved into the less obvious one at her side, without even looking in to see if they were right. The program I had agreed to at the school as well had kicked up a notch and was becoming more intense and burden heavy. The classes as well were preparing me for the life outside of school, and to prepare for college as well. I had three more semesters left, but it felt suddenly as if it was the very last week of my life.

Saturday came, and I met her at the Crown, Motoki had taken the day off, he and Makoto were going to go to a movie and have coffee, a very non-invasive, non-date, friendly type of thing to do. I did not know why I had to meet Ami at the Crown, but that was where she had desired my presence. She glared at my outfit, I was wearing a nice suit, dark, to bring out my eyes' unique coloring and compliment my hair. She pulled off the jacket, and frowned even deeper seeing the gray shirt I had worn with the black pants. She grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me to the nearest men's store. There she proceeded to pull out a soft knit polo and made me charge it on my credit card.

I had to put it on and remove any trace of the disreputable outfit I was wearing and wear only what she deemed fit. Ami had never stroked me as a fashion-able girl, and her simple blue dress, buttons down the front and a thin red belt added weight to that idea. Not that it looked bad or anything, but it wasn't exactly on the tip of style. Her blond friend- to an extent- on the other hand, was. "Am I presentable?"

Her lips tugged down as she looked me over, and shook her head in the negative. "No, but you'll have to do." She glared once into my eyes before speaking again. "Whatever you do, talk nicely to everyone that will be there."

"When have I ever not?" She did not answer that, as the most notable exception was her best friend. I had not realized this party was so casual, I had clothes that would have fit the occasion, if I had been adequately informed. Ami made me drive to the place we were going, so I stowed the clothes I had arrived in, into the trunk.

She'd given vague directions and when we passed the Juuban schools, I had an equally vague upsetting feeling in my stomach but I could not imagine why that was. We pulled up to a fairly decent house, the size wasn't large, and it was well kept at least from outside appearances, and what I could see above the gated area around the outside.

Ami took the honors of knocking and a petite woman with almost violet hair answered the door with a grin at the small pixie-like blue haired girl at my side. She incorporated the warmth to me, and invited me in, as if I were some vampire that could not come in unless given permission. She chatted idly with Ami for a little while, before informing her that her mother was in the next room. There was a small amount of merry-making and happiness buzzing in the hallways and I could hear noises from the other rooms, even if I could not yet see them.

"Thank you Tsukino-san."

It should have been my second warning of the night, but the first one was coincidence, the second one, I had never once in my life pained enough attention to the words coming out of other people's mouths when it did not pertain to what I wanted, so I had missed Odango's last name and even Ami's only to come to find out later on that she's exactly the in, I had always wanted.

The woman left us to go attend to other guests that were arriving, but not without giving Ami an approving look. She'd obviously took us to be dating, and I held back my tongue to correct her, let her think so, maybe the rumor would get to Ami's mother as well, and she'd be forced to give me a boost in recommendation. Not that I would need one, as once she met me, I would receive the highest and most insistent recommendation all on my own. It just didn't hurt to have a backup plan.

I followed Ami into the other room and stopped dead in my tracks as a blond girl came out of the other door, carrying a tray of snacks, refilling the depleted one on the table.

Ami tensed and she could not handle the atmosphere that suddenly closed in between the two of us. What had the Odango been doing here? Ami bounced on her toes for a moment, attempting to say something to ease matters, but instead bolted for a young brown haired boy's side and dragged him out of the room. "What'd you do, crash the party?"

"From the looks of things, it looks as if that act of culpriticy would fall upon you." She'd responded dryly, clearly not happy to see me here.

"I was invited actually, unlike you, whose only job could be attending to the snacks, you no doubt couldn't touch as you are too poor and simpleton not to mess them up." Odango bristled and looked as if she was going to say something when a woman near my shoulder cleared her throat.

It wasn't the woman who'd answered the door, this one had hair darker blue than the girl I'd convinced to bring me here, and I immediately realized who it was. This wouldn't look good, but if only I could explain- I turned to do such a thing but the look in her eyes, clearly told me not to bother, and I realized too late what Ami had told me long ago when I first found out who her mother was, that she was very good friends with Odango's parents. I hadn't realized the extent that ran, I had figured it meant they saw each other during Christmas, not a frequent gathering, as her parents weren't exactly that standout themselves, a mother who stayed at home and a father freelancing in photography.

I wouldn't know where or how they met unless her father worked one of the parties Mizuno-san attended. I had not realized that the only thing she never missed was an event at Odango's place at least once every year. Odango's parents came up behind her and stood there, offering her their silent support. "I would like you to leave, young man." The man spoke, and before I could put my foot in my mouth even more so, Ami came back, the wimp.

She took my arm and pulled me away. "I told you this wouldn't work. I told you to be nice." She was saying as she dragged me to the front door. Over her shoulder she called back to the three adults and young girl. "I'm sorry everyone, I don't know how I got talked into it." There were tears smarting her eyes as she pushed me out and closed the door in my face. I almost felt bad for the blue haired girl, but then I remembered the color of her hair and was scoffing instead, how could a mother and daughter both support such a look? Especially in the professional field, and Odango's mother! Her hair was purple! She stayed at home, so nobody would have to see it, but still, how could anyone leave the house looking like that.

I stormed down to my car, how dare Odango make me look the fool in front of one of my only chances to ensure my in with the dean! I would get her back for that, I wouldn't rest though until I secured an interview with Sir Rupert himself! So I lost the support of one very important doctor, I could wiggle my way into the other doctors who'd passed with high marks and were taught by him. Mizuno-san did not know my name, and so she could not warn the others, even Ami was probably dim to the last name I held.

With my hopes lifting, this would not be the end of my road, Odango would not stop all of my hopes and dreams. She didn't have that kind of power over me. She could barely walk two steps without ending up on her face, how would she possibly be able to effect _my_ life?


	8. VIII

VIII

She couldn't. That's all. She just couldn't. No way was she anything to me, it just couldn't happen. I sat staring at my best friend's face, waiting for the punch-line to his joke. He normally had one when he suggested there was more to my feelings than I showed. The joke never came to fruition, it seemed almost like he forgot he was telling one, when he just sat there and stared back.

I laughed at him, and his eyes widened in surprise. I suppose I hardly laughed, and doing so now, probably only added weight to his words. I had come in, sat down, and ordered my usual cup of coffee. I don't really know why he's my best friend if he comes up with things like this, did I really need him in my life?

"Don't start that!" He yelled at me, and I guess some surprise managed to rise to the surface of my face. He was glaring at me. "If you cut me out of your life, like you do everyone one else, I am only going to ghost your door for the rest of your life until you let me back in again."

I knew he would, so I stopped the thoughts of destroying our friendship at that moment. It was more work keeping him out than letting him stay, but still, if he were to continue with this line of thought- I sighed significantly for him before leveling him a returning glare, but he was impassive with it, pleased that he got his way and started dinking around behind the counter again. I never knew what he was doing, there couldn't be that much that required his attention in that small space. "I do not like the Odango."

"I think you do. I predict in three months, you two will be dating."

I held back the laughter this time, it would only encourage him and returned to my book. I couldn't help the mumble that came out though as I responded resentfully. "Over my dead body."

He chuckled and worked on wiping down the blender, where it had exploded with one of his newer employees working it and he shooed them away to take care of it himself. "I see it happening, mark my words."

I ignored him, tempted to go sit in a booth in the back, but the Odango one was there making hyena noises and chortling with her three friends back there. It wasn't the newly typical ones, it was instead ones that I had seen earlier, before the girls starting trickling in. I attempted to ignore her too, but eventually it started grating on my nerves and I slammed my book shut and stalked over to her side. I pulled her up by her collar and glared into her eyes. "Do you mind ending the high pitched misery you are giving me?"

With my other hand, I rubbed my temple. She looked at me in shock, and didn't say anything in response. I took that as acquisition and released her, for a change I won this little mini spat, but it wasn't the same if she didn't fight back. I took back my spot and I didn't hear a peep out of the corner for a long time, before one of her friends struck up a conversation again, but the blond didn't say a word the whole time. They eventually decided to get going, and all packed up, bring her to the front with them, and she hesitated at the door. She looked back at me, I don't know how I knew, but I could feel her eyes on me. They urged her on, that I wasn't worth it, and it'd be better just to leave. She pushed past them and came to stand near my shoulder.

She reached out a hand and I flinched away from her, physical contact wasn't something I was used to unless it was Motoki, or Moon or I was bedding a girl. The only time Odango and I touched was when she plowed into me. She froze mid-reach, and dropped her hand back to her side, a look of sadness washed over her face before she nodded, turned and left.

I did not know what that was all about, but when I turned back to Motoki to order another cup of coffee, he was giving me the most sincere look of disapproval that I'd ever received. I almost felt like a little boy getting his hand slapped for doing something wrong. "What?" I asked, truly curious for a change on what he was thinking.

He only turned his back on me and didn't give me any service or looks the rest of the day. He was not even that angry with me when I'd insulted his girlfriend. What is it about the blond doll that everyone backed? I didn't see it.

I was getting the cold shoulder the rest of the week, and I realized the only way I would get back into his good graces, and everyone else's was if I did something nice for the blond. I pondered it as I worked on a cadaver in my after school class. I was taking the heart out of a roadside kill and putting it in a dish to be dissected later on. The teacher praised my work as he walked around the room and told me that I would without a doubt, be getting into that program the following fall.

I glanced around me at all the oily-faced boys and girls, each were brainiacs in the true sense, and I was the only one that was remotely attractive. I was attractive, I could have anything I wanted just by offering up a smile, and I had the brains to use it well and succeed in life. I looked around at these children and realized that none of them would be able to help me on my problem. I was still debating it after washing up and going to my locker to switch shoes. An attractive brunette was just walking towards me, having had to stay after for whatever she had to, I cut her off though, before she could pass me. She didn't glance once in my direction as she looked down at a paper in her hand, her shoulders were slumped, not too dissimilar to Odango's own body language when she failed a test.

This girl looked up at me startled when I called out to her, and put a hand in front of her. "Oh! Chiba-sempai!" She knew me, a bonus I was not expecting, though I was well known throughout this school, without having to lift a finger to get me there.

"Hi." I put a little huskiness into my voice, and leaned against the wall, looking down at her. "I was wondering if you could help me with a little problem I am having?"

She didn't loose that startled look and looked around the hall frantically before looking back at me. "Is this a game?"

"No game, I want your honest opinion."

She bit her lip before nodding. "I can do that, I guess. What is the problem?"

"See, there's this girl-"

Her eyes widened in delight. "You like someone?"

I shook my head in the negative. "No, no. I didn't say that. I just hurt her feelings and got her protective brother all upset at my actions."

Her eyes took on a calculating look that I did not enjoy, I had a feeling she was making conclusions and they were the wrong ones. "Go on. You want to make it up to the brother?"

"Well, kind of, to do so, I need to make it up to the sister." It wasn't a lie, Odango and Motoki looked at each other as if they were siblings and looked out for each other like ones. Motoki and Odango were more siblings than Lizzy and Motoki.

"You want to know how to make it up to her?" She huffed, as if put out by this line of conversation and suddenly her interest in talking to me faded. I nodded, watching the emotions flash across her face, most negative, this is why I did not allow them access to my facial features, it told people too much about you. "Its easy, especially for you." She turned away. "All you have to do is kiss the girl."

I rolled my eyes, Motoki must have set her up to say that. I called her to a halt. "Not interested in her that way, and that would only make matters more complicated."

She eyed me again and disappointment filled her face. "Then buy her jewelry or candy or just apologize for whatever you did."

The girl was no help and I let her walk away this time, but she had given me an idea. I would not break with the chocolate and jewelry rule I had established, but I could buy my way back into good graces. I headed out, going straight to the mall and buying a stuffed Sailor Moon doll. I headed to the arcade and plopped the bag holding the gift in it in front of the blond girl mid-sentence. It cut off as soon as she'd seen me. She had not spoken near me since I had yelled at her, and I guess I felt a little guilty about that as well. It had in the end actually gone to her, the point of that battle, as she managed to make me feel slightly bad. A feeling I was not used to having, Moon had never given me that feeling either, from her or towards her. So I had no experience in feeling bad and I had no idea how to handle it or to take care of the cause.

The odangoed one hesitantly slid her fingers near the top of the bag, dipping only slightly into it, and staring at me the whole time, I motioned for her to continue. She tore her eyes away from me to look at the object she'd just pulled out of the bag and she froze. She looked at it in utter horror and her friends stiffened when their eyes landed on it as well. With numb fingers, it fell back into the bag and she burst into tears.

Taken aback at this reaction, I could only stare at her in dismay, here I had gotten her a gift, one I thought she would enjoy as she liked to mimic the heroine with the hairstyle. I also thought she would still like stuffed toys as she was so young. Her friends tried to comfort her, sending me weary glances as they assured her. "What's the big deal Odango? I just thought she was your favorite heroine!"

The other girls rolled their eyes, the weariness abating and concentrated on calming the bawling girl. I snatched up the doll. "I guess I was right, you are nothing but a banshee! I thought this would make it up and you'd actually speak around me again, but no, you have to be such a wimp." She continued crying and I leaned forward, I was not proud of what I did then, but I grabbed her face in my hands and yelled at her. "Quit crying! It's worse than your laugh!"

The crying cut off abruptly and I stalked away, annoyed at the blond girl and was confronted by a blond boy. He had his arms crossed over his chest, but he didn't point towards the door, only stared at me in complete shock. I took it that I could stay and sank into a booth near the front. I heard nothing from the arcade, as everyone had stopped for the confrontation. I crossed my own arms, acting outward, and almost childishly, and was disgusted by my own actions in this moment and then with the Odangoed one. I dropped my arms and stared impassively at the table.

The fist that came flying at my face surprised me, I had never been attacked by anyone, not since the first year in the orphanage and I proved I could take care of myself. I was caught off-guard and landed on the floor on my back staring up at my assailant. I half expected it to be Odango, but her tall amazon friend only glared down at me, readying for another blow if I dared to try to get up.

The Odango was at her side in a second, pulling on her arm, trying to pull her away from me. But the girl could not be moved, especially not by the pint-sized child next to her. The other two girls came up and gave the blond pity and helped moved the brunette away, Motoki joined them and caught her by the waist as the other two took her arms.

The blond remained, not attempting to touch me or help me up. She looked down hesitantly at me, before her gaze shifted to the bag that caused this latest mess. She snatched it up, holding it against her chest. "Thank you." Her voice was hoarse as she said the two words and tried to clear it. "The thought was very kind." She turned and bolted out of the door, her three friends following her, despite the tall one's desire to come back and pound my face in. I gracefully rose to my feet and took my spot back in the booth, and reached up tentatively to the nose that the amazon no doubt broke.

Motoki sank down into the booth across from me. I didn't think he would say anything, as he didn't for a very long time. "Ok. Don't pursue her."

I looked at him thoughtfully. I hadn't planned on doing that, and I wondered at why his words were suddenly a reversal of what he'd been pushing earlier. "I thought you were for me liking her."

"I thought you said you didn't."

"I don't. I just wonder what caused this change in attitude."

Motoki sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose, his face in pain. "I can see now, that the two of you won't work. You'd cause each other nothing but heartache as you tried to make it work. It won't happen, and I don't want to see her hurt, which is the only thing you could give her consistently."

"That's such an uplifting view of me." I stated dryly.

He gave me a very level look, not flinching from his own words or hesitating on them. "Mamoru, you are a bastard and a half, if there is anything uplifting about you to say, I haven't found it yet."

I flinched inwardly at his bold words,for he only spoke the truth, and silently agreed with him, I was a bastard, but that's just how I was. Perhaps it was true, I should probably just stay away from the Odango, as she didn't deserve my harsh criticism, but at the same time, it was best she learned it from me, because she'd have a very hard fall in a few years when things didn't work out for her and she was jobless and penniless. Perhaps she'd do better to shape up now, instead of living in her dream world where everything was perfect and a ray of sunshine lead every step she took.

I was prepared to do just as Motoki suggested, but the strangest thing happened, she became more embroiled in my life. She sat at the counter, to talk with Motoki, and level me with glances occasionally. She didn't mention her break down at the present, and I didn't bring it up either, that situation was carefully forgotten and covered up by the both of us, and out of respect probably more for Odango than for me, Motoki wisely said nothing.

Her friends weren't so forgiving and if there was only one, they sat between us, as there was always a stool between us, but if there were more, they dragged Odango to their booth, and kept her attention away from me.

I had hurt her greatly but somehow it had only brought her closer to me, drew her where before I only repelled her. She didn't speak to me unless I teased her, and she returned them just as passionately as she usually did. Nothing had really changed, but somehow I had touched her with the gift she had hated. I wasn't sure if I liked that at all, I would rather be ignored by the girl, like Motoki had suggested I do to her. He cast disappointed looks our way when she wasn't looking and sent me warning glances to stay away. I only shrugged my shoulders, it wasn't up to me where she sat.

I kept up the distance she'd set forth for us though, whenever I came after she was already in the arcade, and sat a stool apart. She didn't enclose in the area I had established as mine, and I had to respect her for respecting my space. It wouldn't be a long time before I put my foot in it again, and this temporary reprieve was very short lived.

I was applying to my internship abroad when I was pulled away to go save Sailor Moon. After her leg incident, I never abandoned her in the time of a fight, no matter how inconvenient the time was. I figured, she would rather be doing something else at that time as well. It wasn't like she picked when they got to do things either. I bet she was pulled out of important meetings and school work just as much as I was.

I made up some excuse about being sick and ran from the room, taking the application with me, and shoving it into my subspace pocket as I headed towards Sailor Moon's side. I skidded to a halt just outside of the battle ground and looked for a good vantage point, I found a light pole and deftly climbed it, now as Tuxedo Kamen. I stood there, watching the battle, the closest buildings were too far for my liking and there were no trees to hide in. It didn't matter though, because nobody noticed me, not even the enemy.

I would miss this, I realized with a start as I watched the battle below, seeing those girls in short skirts barely did anything, as I had seen much worse, but fighting along side of Moon was something I had always looked forward to. These emotions were as foreign to me as the feeling of guilt I had towards Odango. These emotions I actually didn't mind though, as they pleased me. I disliked the idea that I was dependent on all of this though, Moon would survive if I went away, it was as simple as that. I ignored the reasoning I always used when I hated being late to the fight, fearing her injuries to repeat that of the one time I had held off on purpose.

I would just have to tell her I was leaving the country for a few months. Her senshi would have to pick up the slack, though they were doing a better job as it was, they didn't want my interference. The ground rumbled and split the senshi apart. I swooped down to pull moon out of the way of the intended majority of the blast, heading towards her, while her senshi were distracted. I missed however the other attack by the general that hit my foot as I made my way towards the Moon senshi. I barreled her over, taking us both out of harm's way at least, but landing us in a rather uncompromising position.

My face was on her knees and I looked up to see her looking down at me, with a large red blush staining her features and realized she was embarrassed. I glanced down briefly, and realized I had a strong view up her skirt. However, like I said before, I had seen worse outfits, and I had never thought about how revealing this was, and I still thought it was rather conservative compared to what it could be. However for the first time, I realized that my statement wasn't completely accurate, as I helped her to her feet and she tugged at the hem, trying to make it longer, and not looking at me, it was extremely attractive on the blond. I had always been drawn to her both mentally and physically, but it was the first time that I had realized how deep that draw was.

I could not be the only one who noticed the long legs and I instantly wanted to cover her up and hide her body from the world, hide her, so no one could have what was mine. It was stupid and I mentally berated myself for the thoughts. First off, jealousy and possession were not things I felt, second off, who cared if someone could look at her? They just couldn't touch, and even if they did, it meant nothing because she was nothing to me, besides my fighting partner. Hiding her from the world would do no good, if anything I would rather shout it to the world that she was mine and rub it in their faces. I shook myself from these thought, it did nothing, and I didn't have feelings like these.

I smiled gently at the blond warrior then turned my head towards the battle, and from the corner of my eye, I caught her sinking into an attack position and demolished the youma with her Frisbee. The general didn't stick around to see the end of his youma and so we were free to go.

I went back to my apartment to complete my application. I didn't know where the girls went.


End file.
